Electronic switches are available in a range of versions depending on the actual application, the manufacturing methods used, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,557 discloses different designs of switches comprising one or more diodes mounted thereon. The switch is intended to be mounted e.g. in a keyboard panel by the so-called the Surface Mounting Technique (SMT). However, the diodes cannot withstand this process wherein the tin may be heated for e.g. 240° C. for approximately 60 seconds, and they are therefore mounted afterwards. The diode is mounted in a socket received in the inner space of a push button extender, and the diode terminals extend through slits of the push button extender and further through apertures of the housing component of the switch.